


You should be in here

by swanqueen40



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-14
Updated: 2014-06-14
Packaged: 2018-02-04 14:30:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1782388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swanqueen40/pseuds/swanqueen40
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>William Lewis is back for blood, will Olivia save herself or will her life end with the beast?</p>
            </blockquote>





	You should be in here

Olivia sat waiting to be examined to see if her attempt to kill herself was a reason for her to be in the physic ward. She wished she had exceeded because there was no way she would sit in here while Lewis was hurting woman out there.  
It had been a couple weeks now that she and her team had been searching for him again. He had called her and told her that if she killed herself he would let the girl he had kidnapped go. She heard the nurse in the ambulance which had brought her to hospital say that he had actually killed the girl.  
This made Olivia wish she had accomplished the deed even more now she was alive and a helpless girl was not. She was now determined to get Lewis no matter the price she had to pay but being stuck in the hospital would definitely get in the way.   
The therapist then came in to talk to Olivia who sat crossed legged on the couch in the waiting room. The therapist sat next to Olivia and said “we have looked into your attempt and we have decided that you will stay with us while we figure out how we can help you.”  
Olivia’s anger boiled as she heard this and she said “fix me now, I don’t need help, I already have a therapist, I am a cop I do not need to stay here.”  
The woman said “I would like you to follow me to your room, we can do this the easy way or we can do this the hard way.”   
Olivia debated running for a second but she stood up and followed the therapist to her room.  
**********  
Days went by and Olivia had not seen anyone except the doctors and it was driving her crazy. She wanted her coworkers to come so she could ask them about Lewis she needed to know.  
The doctors still did not know when she would be allowed to leave which also annoyed Olivia. How long did it take?   
Olivia was in her room that morning when she heard the doctor outside who gave her medicine. She sat up and looked through the widow and watched the woman on the busy Manhattan streets. She knew Lewis was outside somewhere hurting even more woman and just watching the busy people made her cringe because any of those people could be his next victim.   
Without any sort of warning a hand rapped its self over Olivia’s mouth and Olivia immediately knew by the scent that it was Lewis. He held her in silence before he said “Hello detective, when I heard you were up here I just had to come and visit.”  
He put the gun he was holding over her mouth then and said “I’m going to let go of you, if you make a sound I will shoot you.”   
Olivia nodded and he let her go and she whispered “what do you want this time.”  
Lewis smirked as he said “isn’t it obvious, I came to take you with me Olivia Benson we can have that dream vacation we always dreamed of I just came into a large amount of money.”  
Olivia said “I’m not going anywhere with you, you’d have to drag me out of here you bastard.”  
Lewis said “that is an option, but I really had wished it wouldn’t have to come to that.”  
Olivia said “I did what you wanted, it’s not my fault Brian found me and you killed that girl anyway you won now leave me alone.”  
Lewis said “maybe you should have been smarter than letting someone find you, but oh are you going to wish you had finished the job when I’m done with you.”   
He then pulled her into an almost embrace kissing her forehead and said “ on second thought I’ll let you think about it, spend a couple more nights with the insane, but I’ll be back don’t worry baby I’ll be back.” And then he left out the door.  
Olivia yelled then and said “Lewis he is getting away, get him.” The doctors stood watching Olivia with sad eyes as she said this they tried to calm her down after the fact but she was just so pissed they didn’t move when she said something she could not calm down.   
They put her in her room and locked the door they said it was a safety hazard but Olivia did not mind it because while she was locked in he was locked out.


End file.
